


The Better evenings

by abigailmaedy



Series: The Snags [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigailmaedy/pseuds/abigailmaedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what seems to be a never-ending rollercoaster of emotions for Jake and Amy, they have a lot of things that make up for it: like midnight sex.</p><p>Sequel to Penny For Your Thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better evenings

  
  


       After the Kevin Williams case, things changed with the way Jake and Amy had sex. Before, it had been  _ great _ , there’s no question, but it had been messy and lustful. They had fucked roughly, softly, and sometimes with a level of kinkiness that shocked Jake and Amy both. But after all of the beans had been spilled, Jake realized he understood more about Amy than he ever thought he would. He understood why she preferred to pick at a knot with her nails for twenty minutes over just using his pocketknife; He understood why she really never let herself get  _ too  _ drunk (unless it was just the two of them); He understood why sometimes she would be in the mood for sex, but then she’d switch off like a light and suddenly  _ anything  _ sounded better to her. He understood. And because he had told Amy about his time undercover, there was a kind of  _ completeness  _ to their nonverbal communication. They were able to watch each other more closely, able to read each other’s micro-expressions and slight movements. It transferred over to the bedroom in an amazing way. Sex was no longer for the fun or to watch each other cum. It was about everything that happened before that point, and cumming was the cherry on top. 

 

       It was two o’clock in the morning, and Jake was lying with an arm and a leg strewn over Amy. He’d awoken a few minutes before from a pleasant dream, something about Sal’s pizza, or maybe his mom? He couldn’t quite remember. Either way, a small noise had definitely startled him awake and he had started to suspect it was just a mouse somewhere in the apartment (he would  _ not  _ be telling Amy) when he realized Amy was squirming beneath him. She squeaked (again, presumably), and woke with a gasp, her eyes flying open. Jake was still halfway on top of her and used the opportunity to pull her in closer to him. She shivered at Jake’s lips against her shoulder. “Are you okay?” He trailed kisses up her neck to her temple and she sighed into his touch. 

 

       “Pfft, of course.” She teased, her voice coarse and breathing not as convincingly slow as she would have liked. Jake ran the hand not currently trapped beneath her back down from her shoulder, between her breasts, and down to her belly button, sliding it along until he could hold her waist. She grabbed his hand with cool fingertips, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I was dreaming about us,” she lied. She didn’t really like to talk about her nightmares, and Jake understood. His breath was hot on her neck and she shivered, gasping as he pulled her beneath him and hovered over her, one knee between her legs. Her heart bounced against her rib cage and she couldn’t help a breathless laugh. Everywhere he touched her was a hot zone for pins and needles. She lifted her lips to his and he kissed her hard, her head forced against the pillow. “Woah.” 

 

       He pulled up to look at her, “Are you still okay?”

 

       She nodded with a smile. “I’m not scared when I get to wake up and you’re there. Just…” he could see her biting her lip in the dimly moonlit room. “Make love to me, okay?” 

 

       He didn’t answer, only dipped his head behind Amy’s right ear and began to kiss the soft indentation that lead to her earlobe, which he tugged at with his teeth. She gasped and pressed his head against her neck with a hand tangled in his hair. He traced his own hand down her free arm until they locked fingers, and she rubbed circles against his palm.  _ She’s okay _ , he thought. 

 

       He continued a trail of soft, warm, deep kisses, that lead to the scar on her neck. He kissed it, too and her body shifted beneath him, something between a sigh and a moan trickling from her lips. He smiled against her skin and kissed a trail to her shoulder. He unlatched his hand from hers and found the waistline of her shirt, pushing it up as he slid his fingers toward her collarbone. She shivered as they made their way over her nipples. “The two hardest diamonds in the universe,” he muttered, his lips now forming a path from her bellybutton to her mouth.

 

       She giggled. “Shut up, Jake.” 

 

       She lifted her arms over her head and arched her back, Jake’s favorite tee, which she’d converted into a too-big nightshirt, finally off and dropping onto the floor. The room was cold and she was grateful for Jake pulling the blanket up over his head and onto her shoulders. He slipped down beneath the sheets and Amy closed her eyes to embrace how his fingertips felt pulling down her underwear. Two hands reached between her thighs and spread them apart. She couldn’t help the little squeak that she made when two fingers dipped inside of her. Jake stroked her from back to front, thumb on her clit. She gasped as his mouth found the innermost spot of her right thigh and he began to suckle a hickey into it. She moaned the deeper his fingers went inside of her, those moans nearly turning to screams as his fingers picked up the pace. His mouth took the place of his thumb and Amy’s hips jerked up. Hot breath swept her skin as he laughed, stopping abruptly only to climb out of the sheets and begin kissing her mouth. “I changed my mind,” she whispered, and Jake froze, beginning to back away. She grabbed onto his shoulder and reached between his legs to find him hot and hard. “I want you to fuck me like crazy instead.” 

 

        Jake’s head nodded back and he sighed into the pleasure of her hand stroking him. He crawled forward, taking her waist in his grips and pushing himself all of the way inside her. She moaned, rocking her hips against him. He wasn’t what anybody would call obedient  _ by a long shot _ , but hers was an order he could fill. The only time his hips had pumped so hard into her was in a dream, and he didn’t relent. She was rubbing her clit, he was kissing her, and they were fucking harder than was probably fair for the neighbors. When he saw her face contort into the shock that came right before she did, he pumped even faster, even harder, and they both collapsed at once. He had never come at the same time as somebody else before. That was some fake, fanfiction shit. But god, it was amazing. Definitely better than reading about it. 

 

       He rolled off of Amy and pulled her into his arms, kisses littering her hot temple. “Are you okay?” 

 

       “I mean I think I’m paralyzed now but otherwise I’m great.” She leaned into his kiss and he wrapped them both in the warm blanket, settling against the pillow once again. 

 

       He huffed a laugh. “Well, I’m sure you’ll love all the paperwork on desk duty.” He looked down at her, perfectly aware that he was all double-chin, and smiled down at his sweaty partner. “At the risk of saying it too much, I love you.” He whispered, sex sending his brain into slumber faster than he had anticipated. 

 

       “I love you, too.” She detangled herself from him and crept to the bathroom. When she returned, he was asleep and she cuddled up close against him. “Goodnight,” she whispered. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who read this as a stand-alone and are a little confused about Amy's nightmares, let's just agree for simplicity's sake that in the micro-universe that is my fanfiction series, both Amy and Jake have PTSD. And, for those who are reading this to hold themselves over until I write a full-length prequel to Penny for your Thoughts, don't worry! It's still in the works and until then I may just be adding brief little shorts like this one to keep you cozy and to ensure that neither of us gets the sleep we need. Enjoy!


End file.
